In the related art, in semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses using plasma, such as a plasma etching apparatus, a plasma CVD apparatus, and the like, an electrostatic chucking device has been used as an apparatus in which a wafer is simply attached and fixed to a sampling stage and the wafer is maintained at a desired temperature.
For example, there is a known electrostatic chucking device in which a ceramic substrate internally equipped with a flat electrode for electrostatic adsorption, and a base portion having an internally-formed refrigerant flow channel for refrigerant circulation are joined and integrated together by an adhesive layer (for example, Patent Literature No. 1).
Generally, a service temperature of such an electrostatic chucking device is 200° C. or less (for example, Patent Literature No. 2 and Patent Literature No. 3). For example, Patent Literature No. 3 discloses a silicone-based resin composition as an adhesive layer which can be used in a temperature region of 200° C. or less.
In accordance with improvement of various types of performance of semiconductors in recent years, the electrostatic chucking device is also required to have advanced features. As one of the demands, there is a demand for an electrostatic chucking device which can be used at a high temperature of 200° C. or more.